SeungHwan D'Graduation
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: Malam kelulusan selalu menjadi hal yang spesial. Bagaimana malam kelulusan Seunghyun dan Minhwan? SeungHwan fanfic.


SeungHwan Fanfic : D' Graduation

Akhirnya setelah semalaman duduk di depan laptop, fic ini jadi juga. Ini adalah fic pertamaku. Cerita di sini 99% hanya khayalan belaka. Terinspirasi dari lulusnya dua maknae FT Island dari Seoul Performing Arts High School. Hadiah dari nuuna untuk kalian berdua dongsaeng-dongsaengku. Kekeke..

Warning: Fic ini gaje, OOC, alay, dan hanya untuk 17+#slap

Happy reading!

D' Graduation

By Hyun Su

Seunghyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia berdiri mematung, tangannya yang gemetar masih memegang kertas berlogo Seoul Performing Arts High School. Jaejin melihat Seunghyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Seunghyun-ah, kau kenapa?" Seunghyun masih berdiri diam sambil sekali-sekali menatap kertas yang dipegangnya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Jaejin merasa kesal karena Seunghyun sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. "Yah! Song Seunghyun! Ada apa denganmu?" Jaejin menepuk pundak Seunghyun. Seunghyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Hah! Jaejin hyung kau mengagetkanku."

"Makanya siang bolong begini jangan melamun. Memang ada apa sampai wajahmu seperti orang yang baru melihat setan saja?" Tanya Jaejin dengan kesal. "Ini hyung aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari sekolah kalau aku… Oh, aku belum memberi tahu Minan. Minan! Minan! Aku sudah mendapat surat dari sekolah!" Seunghyun pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan meninggalkan Jaejin yang semakin bingung. "Yah! Seunghyun! Kau belum menjelaskan padaku!" teriak Jaejin tapi sepertinya sudah tidak terdengar oleh Seunghyun. "Dasar anak itu!" Jaejin hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Ooooooo

Di kamar, Minhwan terlihat sedang membaca kertas berlogo sama dengan milik Seunghyun. Dia juga terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah ini?" Minhwan membaca berulang-ulang setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

… Dewan Sekolah memutuskan bahwa murid bernama Choi Minhwan telah berhasil LULUS dari Seoul Performing Arts High School. Yang bersangkutan diminta untuk hadir dalam upacara wisuda pada…

"A..aku lulus?" Dia membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Saat dia sedang membaca isi suratnya untuk yang kesekian kali, Seunghyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Minan-ah, aku sudah menerima surat dari sekolah. Dan aku dinyatakan lulus oleh dewan sekolah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Minhwan terlihat agak linglung saking terkejutnya bahwa dia lulus dari sekolahnya. "Minan-ah, gwaenchana?" Seunghyun khawatir melihat wajah Minhwan yang pucat. "A..aku tidak apa-apa Seunghyun. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja melihat isi surat ini." Seunghyun langsung mengambil surat di tangan Minhwan dan membacanya. Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua berteriak gembira. "HORE! Kita berdua lulus!" saking senangnya Seunghyun sampai memeluk Minhwan dengan erat. "Minan! Kita berdua lulus. Aku tadi sempat tidak percaya kalau aku dinyatakan lulus. Lega sekali rasanya iya kan Minan?" Tanya Seunghyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa wajah Minhwan sudah memanas dan semburat warna merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Err..Seunghyun, bisakah kau lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas" kata Minhwan sambil berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan agar wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi semerah tomat. "Mianhaeyo, aku terlalu senang. Jadi tanggal 16 besok kita pergi bersama ke upacara wisuda ya. Apa yang harus aku pakai?" Seunghyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, sekarang dia sibuk berpikir akan memakai baju apa saat upacara wisuda besok. Minhwan yang menjadi salah tingkah setelah dipeluk Seunghyun memilih untuk pura-pura membaca lagi surat dari sekolah.

Oooooo0

"Seunghyunie, cepatlah sedikit. Kita akan terlambat ke upacara wisuda." Teriak Minhwan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Sebentar lagi, aku sedang menata rambutku. Aku harus tampil menarik saat berfoto nanti." Kata Seunghyun dari dalam kamar mandi. "Tapi kau sudah hampir satu jam berada di dalam. Aku juga mau mandi. Ayo cepatlah!" Minhwan mengetuk pintu dengan kesal. "Kalau kau ingin mandi kenapa tidak masuk saja. Mengganggu konsentrasiku saja." Kata Seunghyun cuek. Karena satu jam lagi mereka harus sudah siap berada di sekolah, Minhwan pun akhirnya menyerah dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Terlihatlah Seunghyun yang hanya menggunakan handuk sedang berdiri di depan kaca sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya. Warna merah langsung nampak di kedua pipi Minhwan. Seunghyun yang melihat Minhwan hanya berdiri memandanginya tidak bisa menahan untuk menggoda Minhwan. "Minan-ah, kenapa kau memandangiku? Ah, kau sedang mengagumi bentuk tubuhku? Benar begitu Minan?" Kata Seunghyun sambil mendekati Minhwan.

"A..apa maksudmu? Seenaknya saja kau bicara. Untuk apa aku mengagumi tubuh kerempengmu itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kamu lakukan selama berjam-jam. Sudahlah aku mau mandi. Kamu keluarlah!" Minhwan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya dan mendorong Seunghyun keluar kamar mandi. "Ah kenapa aku ini?" Minhwan merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Di luar kamar mandi Seunghyun merasa kesal karena dia belum selesai menata rambutnya. "Kenapa sih dia? Aku kan cuma bercanda. Kenapa wajahnya sampai memerah seperti itu? A..atau dia benar-benar menyukaiku." Seunghyun merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. "Song Seunghyun! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Seunghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya. "Aku lebih baik berpakaian sekarang agar tidak terlambat."

Ooooooo

Upacara wisuda dipenuhi dengan suasana haru. Banyak orang tua yang tidak bisa menahan tangis bahagia melihat anaknya mendapat penghargaan dari sekolah. Para siswa yang telah lulus tersebut juga tidak bisa menahan tangis mereka karena akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya untuk meneruskan sekolah di universitas pilihan masing-masing. Walaupun begitu wajah mereka tetap memancarkan kebahagiaan karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka di jenjang sekolah tinggi. Begitu pula dengan Minhwan dan Seunghyun. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

"Sayang sekali Jonghun hyung, Hongki hyung, dan Jaejin hyung tidak berada di sini. Padahal aku ingin sekali berfoto dengan mereka bertiga." Seunghyun agak kecewa karena ketiga hyungnya tidak bisa datang. "Nanti kita juga akan bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Aku dengar Hongki hyung akan mengadakan congratulation party untuk kita." Minhwan menepuk pundak Seunghyun untuk menghiburnya. "Hah, benarkah Hongki hyung mengadakan pesta untuk kita? Aku tidak percaya." Tanya Seunghyun curiga. "Sebenarnya itu juga karena dia berhasil membujuk Jonghun hyung untuk membiayai." Jawab Minhwan. "Sudah aku duga." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Ooooooo

"Hyung! Kami pulang!" Seunghyun dan Minhwan masuk dalam dorm. Mereka agak terkejut karena ruang TV sudah dipenuhi hiasan pesta layaknya pesta ulang tahun. "Kalian sudah pulang. Bagaimana upacara wisuda kalian?" Tanya Jonghun yang masih memegang gitarnya. "Ya begitulah. Kau kan sudah pernah mengalaminya hyung. Dan lihatlah hyung kami mendapatkan ini." Seunghyun memperlihatkan piagam Merit Award kepada Hyungnya. "Hyung, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Minhwan.

Sebelum pertanyaan Minhwan sempat dijawab oleh Jonghun, tiba-tiba Hongki muncul dari dapur membawa kue yang bertuliskan ucapan selamat untuk dua maknae itu. "Haa! Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Kalian sudah menjadi mahasiswa sekarang." Ucap Hongki sambil memeluk kedua maknae itu. Jaejin juga muncul dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman lalu membagikannya pada member lain. "Mari kita bersulang untuk merayakan kelulusan kalian." Kata Jaejin sambil membuka botol minumannya. "Apakah kami boleh minum ini?" Tanya Minhwan ragu. "Tentu saja kita boleh. Kita sudah lulus dari sekolah tinggi berarti kita sudah dewasa Minan." Seunghyun ikut membuka botol minumannya. "Entahlah tapi aku lebih menyukai ice krim." Minhwan hanya memegang minumannya.

"Oh ayolah, minum beberapa teguk tidak akan membuat kita mabuk. Kita sudah dewasa Minan atau kamu ingin disebut bayi seumur hidupmu." Ejek Seunghyun. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau disebut bayi lagi. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bukan bayi Seunghyun! Ayo kita bertanding minum! Yang mabuk duluan berarti dia yang kalah." Tantang Minhwan. "Aku terima tantanganmu. Yang kalah harus mencium bibir pemenang." Seunghyun pun tidak mau kalah. Minhwan terkejut dengan syarat yang diminta Seunghyun, tetapi dengan terpaksa dia menyetujui syarat itu karena tidak mau dianggap pengecut. Pertandingan pun dimulai. Jaejin bertindak sebagai wasit sedangkan Jonghun dan Hongki memberi semangat pada jagoannya masing-masing. Jonghun bertaruh Minhwan tidak akan bertahan setelah lima teguk sedangkan Hongki malah bersikeras bahwa Minhwan yang akan memenangkan pertandingan. "Kau juga harus menciumku jika perkiraanmu salah." Jonghun menyeringai. "Baik. Berlaku juga sebaliknya" Hongki tersenyum nakal.

Setelah hampir dua jam sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara ribut yang menyoraki jagoan masing-masing. Jonghun dan Hongki sudah tidak terlihat di ruang TV lagi. Mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu sudah meninggalkan ruang itu berjalan saling berpelukan menuju kamar Hongki. Jaejin yang awalnya menjadi wasit pun sekarang sudah tertidur lelap di sofa karena mabuk. Hanya tinggal dua maknae yang masih tersadar tapi mereka sudah dalam keadaan mabuk. "Sekarang siapa yang menang?" Tanya Seunghyun yang masih memegang minumannya. "Entahlah aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang hari ini." Jawab Minhwan sambil menengguk isi botol terakhirnya. "Lalu siapa yang harus mencium siapa?" Tanya Seunghyun lagi. "Karena aku sedang sangat gembira aku akan memberi hadiah ciuman untukmu." Minhwan mendekati Seunghyun dengan limbung. "Aku juga akan memberimu hadiah Minan." Seunghyun memegang leher belakang Minhwan. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, mereka sama-sama terjatuh saking mabuknya.

Keesokan paginya,

"Song Seunghyun! Kenapa kau menciumku?" teriak Minhwan yang terkejut sambil mendorong Seunghyun yang tertidur tepat di atasnya. Jaejin yang terbangun karena teriakan Minhwan, melihat mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan semalam?"

Minhwan langsung berlari menuju kamar dengan wajah semerah tomat meninggalkan Seunghyun yang sedang mengusap-usap matanya kebingungan.

End of Story

Gaje kah? Sepertinya begitu. Ini adalah pertama kali aku membuat fic. Jadi aku belum mahir menulis. Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah aku membaca kabar kelulusan mereka. Entah mengapa aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Dan akhirnya jadilah sebuah fic. Hwahahaa!*ketawa setan*

Untuk kalian yang sudah berkenan membaca fic ini, comment kalian sangat berarti..*wink*


End file.
